User talk:Andromeda Vadum
When leaving a message, please add a new heading so things are better organized. Thank you! So I heard you like trolling? Well, heard/seen. Anyway, I wouldn't bother trying that on here otherwise your stay will be quite short. Hammer Fall Memories One of the lines you wrote remembered me something funny said by an Elite in Halo 3: "You have some Brains." "On your Face." XD. Edit: It was on your bio. Heres the sign(srry i forgot it. --Guruson (talk) 12:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Not canon friendly At minimum, you have two weeks to make appropriate changes before the article is namespaced. However, if the author of the article is clearly making an effort to make the article canon friendly, there is effectively no deadline. Thanks for your quick response and understanding. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 13:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rise Ideas Ignition Re:Ignition Supporting Characters Annoying arrow things template, which allows links to Halopedian to work properly. Simply input the following code: and it will work without adding the arrow. Note that if there are spaces in the name you have to put in the _ for each one and then have them as spaces on the other entry field.}} Using some of your articles I have seen your post on my page and I shall see to getting my pages signed. Anyways, thank you for my acception into vadumverse M088TheReal (talk) 06:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Story Collab? RE:Forbidden Fruit ---- Sounds like an awesome story and the style sound like it could be lots of fun. As of how the Ember Coalition can be introduced is maybe easily done... They have ONI deserters still working within ONI that could gather the information and send it to the coalitions command who then sends a recovery force team to the Apple of Eden. I think the LEGION the Coalition could work together on this one as the two organizations have much in common. As for Fireteam Cell and Lhor Konar I'm glad you would like to introduce them in our story. Fireteam Cell can't really disobey orders due to the micro bombs in their head (If you have seen mission Impossible 3 or Batman: Assault On Arkham yu what their in for) and can easily be deployed under Vincent Kaisers command and Zeta Primes (The Fireteam's assigned dumb AI that monitors the team and updates their objectives according ONI priorities). As to who gets the Apple of Eden I think it shouldn't be the Ember Coalition because they will later get the Guardian of Norma... Let's say they fail in getting to the artifact or is betrayed by LEGION who takes the artifact for themselves and the Coalition then, somehow, finds the map, or at least pieces of it, to the Guardian of Norma. That way we can link this story to the one where the many factions will fight for control over the station later.Revan180193 (talk) 07:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Lhor Konar: Good Article RE:Time off and whats to come Back from vacation Fixing my articles With all due respect, I actually don't care what you call it. I modified them both so it's not visible that both templates were your's, and at this point, they aren't your's anymore. It's also in my right to doubt if you created these templates yourself in the first place, meaning you copied them as well. Unless there's proof of this template existing nowhere else I will continue to to doubt this. I hope this carries my point across. Nicktc 21:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Even though there's still no valid proof, since I can't log in there to check or anything, in face of an easier solution I've decided to remove it after all. You can also have the members only template back, I don't like it anyway. Nicktc 09:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: New response hullo could we collaborate or could i possibly add some of my articles to your universe?? With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church (I dont have a title) i know. i know. OP. yes, while the Bunker Hill is massive, it broke the record for new tech (even more than the Infinity in order to better counter the Far Wanderers onslaught. so, what kind of stuff to i have to create in order to join the Vadumverse? With Regards, Lord Benjamin Church, Grand Admiral of the Navy, UNSC Alpha Fleet, Task Force Delta-Foxtrot --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 12:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church